


In Charge

by arami



Series: Collected Works for Mating Games Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arami/pseuds/arami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wants an explanation and will do what it takes to get one from Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 2 - #13  
> Based on a text from last night - Link to text chosen: http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-48423.html

"I can't believe you did that."

"You're really going to talk about this now?"

"I think it needs to be talked about. You have anger management problems."

"Werewolf, remember?"

Lydia put her hands down on Peter's chest and smiled at him; it was a wicked smirk, one that would have made less men cower away. She arched back as she pushed down, riding him faster and faster, her legs squeezing his sides as they were stretched out in his bed. They alternated between his place, in the newly remodeled Hale house, and hers, the house she inherited in a matter of speaking when her mom left for New York. Lydia couldn't leave Beacon Hills, and the house held a great many memories.

His hands wrapped around her tiny waist, fingers grazing over the scars on her side left so long ago. He'd marked her then, not knowing what would happen, not this far at least but here they were. His mate, the one who completed him, wrapped in a fiery red-haired package. It was times like this when he knew there was no one else for him. He growled, his eyes flashing red as he pulled her down closer to him and kissed her bright red lips, nipping them a bit.

"Werewolf or not you shouldn't have done it."

Lydia kept moving, her whole body on fire as they moved together. She knew it infuriated him that she could equally throw herself into lovemaking as well as have a seemingly unrelated conversation with him. But she could. It wasn't something she did often as Lydia wanted to express her love for him as well but he had gone over the line earlier and it could just be forgotten yet.

"You punched a guy Peter. He nearly flew across the room."

Peter gripped her tighter and could feel himself getting closer and closer. Her breathing was a sign that Lydia was as well. Her scent was becoming stronger as she neared the edge as well. he so loved watching her get to that point and then sending her over the edge all the while knowing that he had a hold of her.

"That's it baby, just like that. Fuck I love how you feel around me."

Peter's voice had dropped to a snarly growl, one that turned Lydia on even more. She pressed her fingers harder into his chest, slowly pressing her own nails against his skin. Oh it would hurt a little but not for too long. Still, she liked to do it. Her breathing WAS getting harder and more shallow as her control rapidly lessened.

"Oh... oh god Peter.... just like that... oh yes so so goood..."

Neither of them had any intention of waiting and the gyrating intentional movement of Lydia's hips served only one purpose and that was to push Peter over the edge. Her hair fell over her shoulders and brushed down against his neck and chest, and Peter could smell the strawberries of her shampoo mixed with the vanilla of her lotion. It was one of his favourite smells, and it would forever be associated with her.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, fuck yes!"

It was a few minutes before they both had quelled their orgasm and Lydia collapsed on him nuzzling his neck, smiling against his skin. It never failed to amaze her the depth of passion and emotion she felt for Peter and vice versa. She reached up and slowly stroked his hair as they lay there.

"But seriously, you punch him, Peter. You just can't."

"I didn't punch him it was just love coming out of my fist."

Lydia lifted her head and looked at him, her eyebrow raised in question. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"That's what you're going with, really?"

Peter gave her a look, it was almost serious and he held onto her as he flipped them around, wrapped himself around her, holding her close.

"He grabbed your ass and tried to feel you up. He's lucky he still has hands. You're mine, and every better get damn used to it."

Lydia smiled slowly; possessive Peter was actually really hot she had to admit. And he was possessive about her. She knew but it was nice to hear. She could have gotten rid of the drunk guy on her own but Peter's way worked too. She had to keep him from killing people, warranted or not. She pressed closer to him and kissed him back slow and deep.

"Yours, always. Yours."


End file.
